


What Space Faith Can Occupy

by gloss



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Extra Treat, M/M, OTP Feels, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss
Summary: Chirrut and Baze go for an early-morning flight.
Relationships: Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	What Space Faith Can Occupy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).



> title from [the poem](https://poets.org/poem/what-space-faith-can-occupy) by TC Tolbert

Out in the flats, Jedha's dawn light reveals the world's fragility. All is sharp edges, wide expanses, very little heft.

Nothing is solid, except Baze, shucking off his parka to stretch. He rises on his toes, flexes them in his old boots, and bounces. 

"You're preening!" Dropping low, Chirrut skims past. His wings, blue and lavender, blur against the endless sky.

"Fool, I'm _stretching_." Baze finishes his routine, then draws and holds a deep breath.

Eyes closed, breeze tickling his cheek, he unfolds his wings, lets them beat. With Îmwe, this is the last, the only, holy thing Baze knows.

**Author's Note:**

> did you know that bald eagles continue their [courtship dances](https://youtu.be/eAwcoFoAk_k) long after pair bonding?


End file.
